


My Prince

by overcastskeleton



Series: IronStrange Library [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Howard Stark is a dick but what's new, Iron Strange, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Tony Stark being treated like the prince he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: People have traveled far and wide for Prince Tony's birthday celebration. One guest gives Tony a rather unorthodox birthday present.





	1. Chapter 1

As far as parties went, Tony’s birthday extravaganza was as lavish as they came. He was a prince, after all, and his subjects spared no expense. The room was covered in blue and bronze, the colors of the royal family. Hordes of people, each in heavily decorated masks, crowded the grand hall. The sound of glasses clinking and laughter reverberated off the walls as they danced and revelled.

Tony circled the room a few times, thanking people he’d never met and sending more fake smiles than ever before in his life. His mother would be proud, he’d managed to keep his drinking controlled enough to be of use in a conversation. His father on the other hand...well, the king was never one to acknowledge achievements.

“Tony! My boy!” Howard called, waving Tony over to where he and Tony’s mother stood with a group of diplomats.

He grabbed a goblet of wine- golden gilded, as always- and walked over to the group. “Father.”

“Here’s the birthday boy!” Howard clapped Tony’s shoulder. “We were just talking about you, Anthony.”

Tony flashed his trademark smile. “Good things I hope.”

“Who would have anything bad to say about you?” One diplomat, Obadiah Stane, chuckled. He was a big man, with a large voice and an ego to match. Just one of the corrupt goons Howard chose to surround himself with.

“I could think of a few people.” Tony looked at Howard over the brim of his cup.

Howard chuckled darkly, glaring venomously at his son. “Obie and I were just talking about some upgrades in weaponry on our military front.”

“I know your philosophy on war, father. I can’t say that I agree with it.” Tony said with a smile.

Obadiah smiled, it was unsettling, feral, and it didn’t meet his eyes. “Your father said you might need a little persuasion. But I think that once you hear our arguments, you’ll side with us.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Pushy is not a good look on you.”

“Forgive my son, he’s had a little too much to drink.” Howard’s grip on Tony’s shoulder tightened painfully. “He’s usually much more amicable.”

Obadiah laughed, his fingers tightening around his own goblet. “Ah alcohol, the devil’s prime choice of poison.”

Tony’s lips quirked up slightly. “It was nice to see you again Stane.” He stuck a hand out.

“You as well, Tony. I look forward to working with you.” Obadiah gripped his hand tightly.

“And I, you,” Tony said half-heartedly. “Excuse me, father, mother.” He walked away, looking to bury himself in excessive alcohol.

Tony grabbed another goblet to replace his empty one and leaned against the wall.

“You seem to be making a good impression.” A deep voice drawled from behind him.

Tony jumped, causing some of the whiskey in his cup to spill over the edge and down his fingers. He turned over his shoulder to find a stranger behind him.

The man was tall, leaning against one of the pillars in the room with a relaxed but regal air. He smiled, deep blue eyes dancing behind his elegant black mask.

“You make a habit of leaning creepily against pillars?” Tony raised an eyebrow and sipped at the whiskey.

The stranger pushed himself off the pillar and walked towards Tony slowly. “I don’t like crowds much. I find I’d much rather admire people from afar.”

“I get what you mean.” Tony glanced towards the groups of people milling around.

The man smiled again. “It can’t be so bad having all of these adoring fans.”

“They’re more like loyal subjects. They don’t care about me,” Tony said softly. “Most of these people are here because they want something from me, sex, money, an heir.” He glanced at his father. “It’s not so much a birthday celebration as it is a business transaction.”

“Sounds lonely,” he remarked.

Tony gulped down the rest of his whiskey. “What do you want?”

“To offer my congratulations to the birthday boy.” The tall man took Tony’s hand and pressed a long kiss to the back of it.

Tony fought the urge to shudder as those blue eyes met his. “And who are these congratulations coming from?”

“I can’t say.” He said, not letting Tony’s hand drop. “My anonymity is vital. Plus, it makes me irresistible.” He winked and Tony felt something hot and heavy pool in his stomach.

Tony cleared his throat. “Give me something to call you by. I should know the guy who’s about to ask me to dance.”

“Call me Strange,” he said. “And I wasn’t planning on asking you to dance.”

“You’re right, but now you’re thinking about it.” Tony smirked. “Call it inception.”

Strange shook his head, but lead Tony to the center of the dancefloor. He pulled Tony closer to him and began to rock side to side. “What will all your suitors think?” He jerked his head towards the gaping crowd of people watching them dance.

“I can tell you a few of them will be relieved that I swing both ways.” Tony grinned looking up into Strange’s eyes.

Strange snorted, eyes crinkling. “Who wouldn’t want to be dancing with Tony Stark?” He spun Tony away from him and pulled him tight against his body. “But I’m the lucky guy. Why’s that?”

“Well, when a mysterious, handsome stranger asks you to dance, you don’t refuse,” Tony whispered.

“This mask covers half of my face, how do you know I’m handsome?” Strange raised an eyebrow, his hands travelling down Tony’s back.

Tony smirked. “I’ll blame the anonymity.”

Strange dipped his head down. “I didn’t just come to give you my congratulations,” he whispered in Tony’s ear.

“Yeah, I’m starting to gather that,” Tony said breathlessly. “What do you want?”

Strange’s fingers dug into Tony’s waist. “Tony, people take so much from you, I just want to give.” He ran his nose over Tony’s jaw.

“And what is it you intend to give?” Tony inhaled sharply as goosebumps erupted all over his skin.

“We should find a more private place,” Strange said lowly. “I wouldn’t want to incur anymore jealousy. Why don’t you and I get out of here?”

Tony gulped and nodded. “I’d like that.”

*** * * * * ***

Strange slammed Tony against the stone wall of a secluded corridor. “Are you sure nobody comes down this hallway?” He asked, lips ghosting against Tony’s.

“Only the servants, and they’re trained to look away.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around Strange’s neck.

Strange pressed his lips against Tony’s in a searing, messy kiss. Tony’s hands tangled in Strange’s thick hair, and undid the string holding the mask in place. Strange pulled away, a shy grin on his face.

“Shit,” Tony mumbled under his breath as he pulled the mask away. “You’re even hotter than I expected.” He pulled Strange back against him, kissing him with greater force.

Strange nipped at Tony’s bottom lip as his hips met Tony’s. His hands roamed the prince’s body, grabbing for purchase wherever they could, his shoulders, his hips, until they landed on Tony’s ass.

Tony groaned, throwing his head back against the wall. Strange pushed his knee between Tony’s leg and began thrusting rhythmically. Tony’s moans turned into low whimpers at the feeling of Strange’s arousal against his thigh. Their lips met again, and Tony could taste the remains of the alcohol on Strange’s breath.

“You should put more value on your life,” Strange murmured, mouthing at Tony’s neck. “Running off with a stranger to fool around in an abandoned hallway isn’t safe.”

“Let’s blame it on the alcohol.” Tony pushed his hips against Strange’s. “Besides, if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so already.”

Strange undid the buttons of Tony’s tunic, lips trailing down Tony’s chest. “Maybe you have a little too much trust in humanity.” He skimmed his teeth over Tony’s nipple, causing the prince’s breath to stutter.

“N-no.” Tony shook his head. “Maybe I’m just not afraid to die.”

Strange raised an eyebrow, lips stilling on the flat expanse of Tony’s stomach. He remained motionless for a moment, staring into Tony’s eyes. “Oh Tony.”  

“Look, I’m not some broken toy, you don’t need to fix me.” Tony sighed. “Just please, don’t stop.”

Strange nodded, and continued his trek down Tony’s stomach. He dropped onto his knees in front of him and gripped Tony’s hips tightly, pressing them back against the wall.

Tony gasped at the sweet pain of the rocks biting into his skin. He was hard, painfully so, and yearning for attention, for friction, for something.

Strange seemed to know this. “What do you want?” He asked, stroking Tony’s dick through the light fabric.

The prince hissed, moving his hips wantonly. “C’mon.”

“Not until you tell me,” Strange tsked, his hand moving slowly.

Tony closed his eyes. “Want those lips wrapped around my cock. Want you to take all of me,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Such pretty lips to say such sinful things.” Strange grinned, undoing the strings holding up Tony’s trousers.

Tony’s face flushed.

“Take that mask off, I want to see your face,” Strange commanded, pulling Tony’s pants down.

Tony complied, dropping the ornate mask on the floor, next to Stephen’s.

“Beautiful,” Strange commented, removing Tony’s cock from the confines of his undergarments. He dragged his lips along the underside, relishing the choked moan drawn from the back of Tony’s throat. “Handcrafted by the gods themselves.”

Tony stuffed his fist into his mouth to stifle the low groans produced by Stephen’s actions. “ _Fuck_.”

“Wanna hear you, _my prince_.” Strange made eye contact with Tony as he wrapped his lips around the swollen head of Tony’s cock.

Tony’s head tilted back, his lips open in a silent moan. He tangled his fingers into Strange’s hair and thrust his hips forward.

Strange hollowed his cheeks out, taking Tony deeper. He gripped Tony’s hip tightly, holding him down against the wall. _Don’t move_.

Tony jumped. “Did you just-”

 _It’s a simple spell. Helps when your mouth is otherwise occupied._ He wrapped a hand around Tony’s length and flicked his wrist rhythmically.

“S-so, you’ve done this before.” Tony’s grip on Strange’s hair tightened.

 _A few times._ Strange trailed a hand up Tony’s stomach. _Although none of them tasted as good as you_.

Tony groaned, face burning at Strange’s praise.

 _Open_. Strange’s fingers teased Tony’s lips. He groaned as they slipped into Tony’s warm mouth. Tony sucked on them sloppily, body trembling in anticipation of what would happen next.

Strange removed his fingers, now slick with spit, and teased the entrance of Tony’s ass. The prince groaned, slumping against the wall as a long digit slipped past the tight ring of muscle.

 _If only your subjects could see you now_ . _Pressed against the wall, completely at my mercy. How regal._ Strange crooked his finger and Tony thrust forward involuntarily. _What would they think if they knew how dirty you were? How much you crave to be subjugated, controlled._ He slipped another finger into Tony and began to move them slowly.

This time, when Tony thrust into Strange’s mouth, the other man did nothing to stop him. Tony moved his hips erratically, his thrusts messy as he chased his high.

 _Good boy_. Strange praised, dragging his fingers along Tony’s wall. Strange choked slightly, tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes as Tony’s cock repeatedly hit the back of his throat.

Tony let out a loud moan, as his movements caused Strange’s fingers to hit his prostate. His walls clenched around Stephen’s fingers.

 _God, you’re so tight_. Stephen moaned, dipping his free hand into his trousers. He stroked his length in time to Tony’s thrusts.

Strange’s praise ignited a fire in Tony’s lower stomach. His breathing became shallow, thrusts more inconsistent.

 _Cum for me, my prince_. Strange’s fingers brushed Tony’s prostate again.

Tony’s back arched, seating Strange’s fingers deep inside of him. A high pitched moan teared from his throat as he tumbled over the edge, cumming in thick spurts down Strange’s throat.

Strange pulled away from Tony and swallowed. Tony’s skin was hot, head tilted back, shoulders heaving. He barely registered Strange fixing his trousers.

“Shit,” he mumbled, looking down at Strange.

Strange stood and kissed Tony sloppily. Their tongues mingled, and Tony could taste himself on Strange’s lips. He moaned, eyelids fluttering shut. “Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you.” Tony grabbed Strange’s waistband. “Let me thank you.”

Strange chuckled and pulled away. “Not today, my prince.” He smiled and began to pull away.

“How were you able to do that?” Tony asked, grabbing Strange’s wrist. “The mind thing,” he clarified.

Strange flashed a cheeky smile. _A little party trick I picked up._

“You’re a sorcerer?” Tony asked.

“I prefer Master of the Mystic Arts.” Strange backed away. “Enjoy your birthday, my prince.” He bent down to pick up his mask.

“Wait, will I see you again?” Tony asked.

Strange only smiled crookedly, before his form shimmered and disappeared.

Tony would have sworn he made up the entire encounter, if a black mask hadn’t appeared on his bedside table the next morning.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains slight physical abuse, it's very minor. 
> 
> Also Howard Stark is a piece of shit and Tony Stark deserves the world

“ _Sit up_!” Howard barked at Tony. “Act like you want to be here.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “See that’s gonna be a little hard to do, seeing as I really don’t want to be here.”

“Tough.” Howard glared at his son. “If we always got what we wanted in life, then this kingdom would have a better candidate for king.”

“Howard,” Maria said quietly, putting a hand on her husband’s arm.

The king pushed her away. “It is imperative that we make connections with the magical folk.” He straightened his tunic.

“Yeah, see, that still doesn’t explain why I’m here.” Tony was the exact opposite of his regal father. He lounged on his throne, one leg thrown over the arm. His golden crown was askew atop his messy curls, and his outfit was rumpled. “You’ve got at least a few decades left in you before you croak. Plenty of time to do this treaty on your own.”

“ _Anthony_!” Maria admonished, a horrified look on her face.

Howard fixed his son with a cold, steely glare. “Yes, and hopefully during those few decades, you will find some maturity. May I suggest you look somewhere other than the bottom of a liquor bottle.”

“You really don’t have the right to give advice, since you’re the cause of the drinking.” Tony quipped.

Howard stood. “Oh, am I the reason for all of your reckless decisions? Did I make you leave your own birthday party to fool around with a stranger? _Yes_ ,” he said at Tony’s shocked face. “I know about that.”

“Is this the best time for this discussion?” Maria asked.

“Your mother and I raised you better than this!” Howard shouted, the vein on the side of his neck looked ready to burst.

“You didn’t raise me at all,” Tony mumbled.

Howard stood in front of him. “What’s that hot shot?” He shoved Tony’s shoulders. “Speak up.”

“You didn’t raise me at all!” Tony shouted, jumping to his feet. “You were always off fighting, and she was so busy trying to help the poor that she neglected her own son! So yeah, maybe I’m a fucked up piece of shit and an alcoholic son of a bitch! But _you_ did this to me because you would rather prove how manly you were on the battlefield, instead of raising your own son!”

Howard slapped Tony across the face with the back of his hand. Tony flinched slightly, biting his tongue to keep the tears at bay. He stared at his father, clenching his jaw.  

“I am your father, no matter how you may feel about the matter.” Howard shoved Tony back down onto his throne. “You _will_ treat me with respect.” He glowered at Tony, lips curled in disgust.

One of the guards near the throat cleared his throat. “My king, the Master of the Mystic arts is here.”

“Send him in.” Howard fixed his crown and sat on his throne. “Fix your face,” he snapped at Tony.

The prince angrily wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and put a smile on his face. “Is this good enough for you, _father_.”

“Wonderful,” Howard quipped.

The giant wooden doors opened slowly and in strode... _Strange_?

Tony couldn’t stop the noise of surprise that escaped his lips as the other man walked into the room. Strange looked different, he had swapped his elaborate wear for a plain dark blue tunic; and, despite the heat, a dark red velvet cloak was draped over his broad shoulders. A locket of some sorts hung from a heavy chain around his neck; it looked like a housing unit of some sorts, Tony wondered what was in it.

Tony willed Strange to make eye-contact, but Strange didn’t even spare a glance in Tony’s direction.

“King Howard, Queen Maria.” Strange dropped onto his knees. “ _My prince_.” He looked up at Tony through hooded eyelids.

 _Fuck_. Tony hissed, clenching his fist against his thigh.

“Allow me to introduce myself.” Strange stood to his feet after Howard gave him the signal to relax. “I am Dr. Stephen Strange.”

Howard narrowed his eyes. “You look a little young to be the Master of the Mystic Arts, much less a doctor.”

Strange- no Stephen- grinned. “Well, at the Sanctum, we earn our positions based on skill, not age,” he explained. “As for my doctoral title, let’s just say sorcery doesn’t always financially support a lifestyle.”

Maria smiled. “Well, in either case, we are honored to have you Mr.-”

“Dr.” Stephen corrected. “I’m sorry, I worked for years for that PhD, and I take a lot of pride in it.”

Maria flushed. “Of course.”

“I am honored to be in your presence again,” Stephen amended with a pleasant smile. “I attended the masquerade ball for your son’s party. May I say, the prince has an exquisite taste.”

Tony nearly choked at the double entendre.

“If only he could lead as well as he plans parties,” Howard grumbled under his breath.

Stephen raised an eyebrow, but went on as if he did not hear the king’s comment. “I am looking forward to discussing the treaty you have drawn up with my people in order to ensure our safety against hunting.”

“I as well.” Howard stood. “We are just waiting for Obadiah-”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “What’s Stane got to do with this?” He asked.

“The details of this meeting are on a need to know basis, Tony. You do not need to know,” Howard whispered and descended the stairs. “If you will follow me, Dr. Strange.”

Stephen looked at Tony with an amused smile. _I look forward to our meeting_. He smirked, before turning on his heel and following Howard out of his room.

Tony got to his feet as soon as the large doors slammed shut and walked briskly towards the side doors.

“Anthony,” his mother called after him.

“I don’t want to talk to you!” Tony spat venomously over his shoulder.

“Tony, please,” she said quietly.

“You let him embarrass me!” Tony shouted. “He hit me, and you just sat there and watched.”

“What was I supposed to do?” Maria asked. “Get between you two and become the focal point of his rage?”

“Do nothing, mother.” Tony walked backwards. “It’s what you’ve always done. Nothing.” He stalked out of the room.

*** * * * * ***

Tony stood on the balcony, leaning against the metal railing as he surveyed the kingdom- _his kingdom_.

 _Not if my father has anything to do with it._ He thought, one hand rubbing his cheek, the other nursing a small bottle of spirits.

The sun was beginning to set, washing the walled city in an orange and purple glow. Below his balcony, his subjects walked about the square, conversing as they bought from the Night Market.

Tony wished he could be that free. To roam about without guards, to enjoy himself without the fear of judgement from his father and the other kingdoms around him. He was so desperate for that freedom, that he was ready to do just about anything.

He ran a hand over his face and gulped down the liquor, relishing the burn it left behind in his throat.

 _You spend a lot of time drowning in your own misery_. Stephen’s voice echoed in Tony’s mind.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You gotta stop dropping in unannounced. How are you doing this anyways?”

 _I forged a mental connection that night at the party._ Stephen explained. _It’s been dormant for the past few weeks, I activated it once I entered the kingdom._

“It’s rude to eavesdrop.” Tony finished the liquor bottle and balanced it on the railing.

 _I don’t hear you complaining_. Stephen replied smugly.

“How’s the meeting?” Tony asked, walking back into his room.

 _I have never wanted to gouge my own eyeballs out more than I do right now_.

Tony chuckled. “That would be a loss of beautiful eyes.”

 _You would be right_.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re so humble.”

 _Well, humility has never been a strength of mine_. Stephen admitted.

There was a moment of comfortable silence, and then Stephen spoke again.

 _I don’t trust this Stane character_ . _There’s something off about him._ Stephen mused. _He’s too power-hungry_.

“My father tends to unknowingly lie in bed with sinners.” Tony sat down on his bed.

_And Obadiah is just the latest snake in the grass._

“Unfortunately.” Tony laid back on his bed.

 _I wish I could get out of this stuffy room and into bed with you_. Stephen changed the subject.

Tony jolted, a surprised moan escaping his lips at the sudden change in conversation.

 _I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately_ . Tony could almost hear the smirk Stephen was undoubtedly wearing. _The taste of you on my tongue, the feel of your sweet, warm seed down my throat._

Tony bit his bottom lip, squirming in his suddenly too-tight pants.

_Sometimes, I can still hear your breathy moans and quiet whimpers. Can I hear them again, my prince?_

“Y-yes.” Tony groaned.

 _Touch yourself, Tony. Go ahead and stroke that pretty little cock for me_.

Tony’s fingers dipped into his trousers and wrapped around his length. He groaned, as his hands went to work, stroking himself in long slow movements.

 _That’s it, my prince_ . Stephen encouraged. _Don’t be shy, I want to hear everything._

Tony threw his head back against his pillow, gasping at the sinful motions. His thumb swiped over his tip, eliciting another low groan.

 _You sound amazing , my prince_ . Stephen praised. _I wish I could hear your pretty noises in person. Do me a favor, my prince. Put two fingers in your mouth, get them nice and wet._

Tony complied, swirling his tongue around two digits.

_Go ahead and prep yourself._

Tony didn’t need to be told twice, his fingers had already began their descent down his body. He kicked his trousers off and spread his legs, opening himself up. His body jerked up the moment his fingers teased his entrance.

 _That’s it, my prince._ Stephen’s voice was gruffer now. _Fuck yourself, go slow._

Tony slipped his fingers through the tight ring of muscle, moaning loudly. “ _Steph_.”

 _Do you wish it were my fingers in you, my prince?_ Stephen asked coyly. _Filling you up, fucking you, making you moan so loudly._

Tony let out a strangled moan as his fingers hit his prostate. He thrust into his hand, moaning lewdly as precum spilled over his fingers. He was nearing his release, hips thrusting into his palm erratically.

 _You’re gonna need to add another finger, my prince. I’m much bigger than that._ Stephen gloated.

Tony knew he was done for the moment the third finger joined his other two, stretching him out wonderfully. He moaned loudly, back arching up and off the bed, fingers set at a ruthless pace as he chased his orgasm.

 _I can’t wait to see you like this. Moaning my name and writhing under me, begging me to fuck you. And I will_ . Stephen promised. _My prince, I am absolutely going to ruin you._  

Tony suddenly came with a cry, ribbons of his cum splashing over his hand and stomach. He dropped back onto the bed, bones turned to jelly in the aftermath of his orgasm. “Oh fuck, Stephen.”

Stephen let out a sinful moan of his own. _Good boy, so good for me, my prince. I need you to do one more thing for me. Taste yourself._

Tony brought his hands up to his lips and sucked them clean, pulling his fingers away with a pop. He was still mind-blown and fucked out from his high that Stephen could have asked him to murder and he would comply.

 _I think it’s a good thing that I excused myself from the meeting_. Stephen’s voice was laced with laughter.

“Yeah, me too.” Tony looked down at his messy tunic.

_Your father has just invited me to stay for dinner. Save me a seat next to you, and don’t wear any undergarments._

And with one last chuckle, Stephen was gone. And Tony was left alone with his own memories of his latest encounter with the Master of the Mystic Arts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and your kudos, they mean the world to me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of writing a second part. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
